


That inFAMOUS Love

by bbhpcy614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhpcy614/pseuds/bbhpcy614
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & EXO Ensemble, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, Oh Sehun/EXO Ensemble, Park Chanyeol/EXO Ensemble
Kudos: 2





	That inFAMOUS Love

"Great shoot. Congrats guys, that's it for now, let's pack up!"

Director Baekhyun smiled and congratulated everyone after having a successful shoot that day

He was alr going out when the 2 idols walked with him 

"You did great /Director/ Baek"

Sehun said emphasizing the word Director

"Stop being too formal"

Baek rolled his eyes at Sehun who is currently laughing

Every staff at the set was still shocked when they knew that Sehun and Chanyeol were actually /friends/ with the famous director, Baekhyun.

Specially Chanyeol, he was known for being introvert he would barely talk to anyone plus he doesn't have any friends except Sehun, they thought it was impossible for him to have other friends, so they were surprised when the guy was talking, giggling and laughing with Director Baekhyun, that's when they figured out that the three of them are friends

Or... that's what they thought

They were alr far away from the shooting spot when Chanyeol spoke,

"You look good"

"Oookaaaayyy... I thought you would say 'Congratulations, you did great' or 'Thank you for the successful shoot' but... oh well, what would I expect"

Sehun said while grinning at the man behind him

"Shut u-"

"You look good too, Love"

Chanyeol lost his words the moment he heard it

He felt his ears heating up just by hearing what Baekhyun said... What his /love/ said. 

He tried hiding it by looking away and pretending he wasn't affected at what his boyfriend said. But, too bad the escort beside him noticed it


End file.
